Paths We Walk Down Means Nothing When I'm Not With You
by FallColorsBringMayFlowers
Summary: Seven months after the storm Callie and Arizona are working on their marriage. This will have happier times over heartbreak and sadness.
1. The Beginning

I own none of the people in the story. This is all just for fun. Sorry about the grammer errors. Enjoy, if you want me to continue tell me in the reviews.

**Callie's Point of View**

It was another gloomy day in Seattle. There were puddles everywhere from the door pour that stopped a few minutes ago. Even if it stopped it wouldn't be stopped for to long. It looked like it was about to rain once again.

I walked to Joe's as fast as my tired legs could carry me. After a very exhausting night in the hospital a drink was exactly what I needed to take my mind off everything. Arizona and I have been working on things. We still have a lot to go over, but at least we are working through it.

I walk into Joe's and inhale the smell that always seems to calm me. The smell of cheap perfume and alcohol. I order a beer and make my way to sit down at a booth. As much as I want to be alone right now I wish Arizona was here. She still manages to bring a smile to my face even after what she did.

Yes at first I was angry, but that happened over seven months ago. My father was right when he said that you don't walk away, you work harder. He may not have supported me and Arizona in the beginning, but I am sure glad he does now. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be where we are now.

Half an hour goes by and I catch a glimpse of two blonds. I look up and see it's Arizona with someone else. They sit down at the bar and order. They seem to be lost in conversation and laughing to each other. My hands tighten around my beer bottle. She better not be cheating on me again.

Another half an hour goes by and they are both still lost in conversation. I can't keep my eyes off them. I don't notice someone has come up next to me until they clear their throat. I look up to find a very tall woman with coco brown colored hair, thin eyebrows and glasses. If I wasn't trying to make it work with Arizona I would totally hit on her.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at the two at the bar all night."

"Oh, yeah my um...close friend is talking to the other and I don't know who she is."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Jamie sat down across from me.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl sitting next to your friend...that's my girlfriend Alice. I can tell you and the other girl are together the way you have been shooting daggers at Alice."

"Oh I didn't realize I was staring that hard."

"Don't worry about it, so what's the story? Why aren't you up there with your girlriend?"

"It's a really long complicated story." I say taking a sip of my beer.

"I've got time, so what happened?" Jamie asked raising her eyebrow.

"She cheated on me after we were getting over a tough time. We are just starting to really fix things and she hasn't seen me. Plus now she is with your girlfriend so I didn't want to interupt."

"Oh none sense, I want to get to know this girlfriend of yours. I'm Jamie by the way." Jamie said extending her hand to me.

"Callie," I replied taking her hand and giving it a shake.

"How about I go get us both something to drink and I bring our ladies back?"

"Okay sure we can do that."

"Great I will be right back." Jamie said as she got up to leave.

"Oh god please help me." I say as I see Arizona and the other woman approaching me.

**Arizona's Point of View**

I was just getting out of my last surgery. It had been a long day of saving tiny humans. We almost lost a newborn due to problems with her heart, but we were able to fix it in time before anything serious happened. I went into the locker room to get changed and took my time. I've been on my feet all day and I needed to take it slow.

Once I was changed I made my way outside. It seemed to really down pour recently, there were giant puddles everywhere. I looked up at the sky and saw it was about to rain again.

"Crap, well it is Friday and I've been working all day. A drink sounds good right about now." I say to myself as I make my way to Joe's. About half way to Joe's I see a couple making their way towards Joe's as well. They stopped, the taller one kissed the other and left.

I kept walking trying not to stare at them. It always made me feel warm inside to see another lesbian couple showing their love. Just as I was about into Joe's I heard someone speak.

"Hey are you Arizona Robbins?"

I turned towards the voice and saw it was the girl who was left by their girlfriend. "Yeah I am Arizona Robbins."

The girl ran up to me. "I'm Alice, you helped my friends son. He had a really bad broken arm and you looked him over. Same with another doctor, she was a Latina."

"Oh you mean Callie yeah she works in ortho."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping him. I know it's your job and all but it means a lot."

"Oh your welcome." I smiled at her.

"Would you like to get a drink seeing as how we are right in front of a bar?"

"Sure I would love to."

"Mike told me that he saw you rolling through the halls. It's all he could talk about for days. He kept trying to convince his mom to buy him a pair."

I laughed, "yeah they are pretty cool. At first all the other doctors thought I was crazy for wearing them. One called me roller girl because of it."

We both laughed as we entered Joe's and sat down at the counter. We ordered our drinks and soon became lost in conversation. As we were talking the girl that I saw earlier with Alice came over.

"Well Alice looks like you made a friend." Jamie said smiling. "How about you join me and my new friend? She's sitting in the booth over there by herself.

I looked through the bar and saw Callie sitting by herself. Crap, how could I not see Callie sitting there? I got off the stool and walked over to Callie and sat down next to her.

"Hey Calliope I didn't see you here. How long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so, who's your new friend?"

"This is Alice." I said as Alice sat down across from me and Callie.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. You helped friends son with a really nasty broken arm."

"It's not problem, it's what I do. Fix bones like a god." Callie said with one of her award winning smiles.

Jamie came back and placed beers in front of everyone. "I didn't know what everyone wanted so I went with beers."

"Thanks..." I say not knowing her name.

"It's Jamie. So tell me what do you two do for a living?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon and Arizona is a peds surgeon."

"Oh very interesting. Sounds like an exciting job. Always something new, not knowing what everyday will hold."

"It is, also very rewarding knowing you have saved someone's life. What do you two do?" I ask while I take a sip of my beer.

"Alice owns a company with her friend that sells soaps. I export expensive things for companies."

"It must be hard work knowing someone relies on you to ship their very expensive item. Knowing you are the one to blame if there is something wrong with it in any way." Callie said.

"I had lots of practice I used to be in the drug cartle exporting large amounts of heroin worldwide." Jamie said casually like it was nothing."

Callie's eyes bugged out and I almost spit my beer everywhere. "You...you did what?"

"I used to export large amounts of heroin across the world. I traveled a lot where I recruited mules. It's how I meet Alice actually, she was at a bar when I was some people in the business. Alice then followed me wherever I went."

"Do...do you still do it now?" I stuttered out.

"Oh no, we got caught and thrown in jail. Alice did one run and I was angry at her so I ratted her out. Alice left me when my mother died so it was the only revenge I could think of. I haven't touched heroin in a very long time. Now I just export items for companies. It always me to still use the skills I learned but in a legal way."

"Well that's good you aren't doing it anymore. I couldn't imagine what it would be like living a life where you could be thrown in jail at any moment" Callie said.

"It was rather exciting. It made you live your life to the fullest because you never knew if tomorrow would come where you could be a free woman. I honestly wouldn't change that part of my life because I meet Alice." Jamie smiled at Alice and kissed her gently.

"Even though we were caught I couldn't imagine my life without Jamie. We both have made mistakes in our lives, but we learned even with the mistakes we were meant to be together."

Those words hit me hard. The mistakes I've made and the mistakes Callie has made shouldn't stop us. We always come back together and get through it. Even when I slept with Leah Callie was the one who always held my heart. I looked up at Callie and saw in her eyes she was thinking the same thing. I took Callie's hand and laced our fingers together. I was meant to be with Callie forever even with our mistakes we will get through them together.

After a few hours of talking we all exchanged numbers and left the bar. Sophia was with Mark and Lexie tonight so we didn't have to worry about waking her up to bring her home. I held Callie's hand while we walked back to our apartment. When we got into our apartment we sat down on the couch together.

"Arizona do you think that our mistakes define us as a couple?"

"No I think that they were just roadblocks in our path. We can get over them together though no matter what they are. I know that...I hurt you a lot over the last year or two. I wanna say I'm sorry...I never should have slept with her." Tears started to form in my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop them from flowing.

"She never held my heart you did. I was to wrapped up in my leg being gone I never saw you being there. I only saw you as wanting someone I wasn't anymore." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Hey." Callie said as she lifted my chin gently."Look at me." I did my best to look back in her eyes. "I know you didn't mean to. At the time no I didn't I was angry. I didn't take the time to see why you would cheat all I know is she had her hands on you. She made you feel things only I should make you feel. I've had time to look back and after what Jamie and Alice said I think I know where I belong and that's with you."

"Callie...I just...I'm sorry." I placed my head on Callie and continued to cry.

"I know...shhh it's okay." Callie said as she rubbed my back. "We're gonna get through this together okay?"

"Okay..."

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope."


	2. Look To The Future Not The Past

**Arizona's Point of View**

I wake up to find myself being wrapped by Callie's arms. Her right arm was wrapped around my waist while her left arm was underneath my head. Our legs were tangled together as if we were playing a game of twister. I smiled to myself, we have come so far.

I remember the times where Callie wouldn't even look at me. When she did the desire that was once present was no longer there. It took months to gain that desire back. Looking back to the time I cheated I didn't fully realize what I was doing. Yes I knew I cheated, but it's not who I am.

I was to wrapped up in what was going on during the time I didn't realize I was losing my best friend. Callie was the one who stood by me not Lauren. All Lauren wanted to do was take advantage of me while I was down, not help me rebuild myself. Now that I've had time to look back at what I've done I do feel ashamed. I almost lost my soul mate for being selfish.I didn't see Callie needed help or support when Mark died. I wasn't there for her at all. I just thought about myself.

Callie always seems to amaze me though. She took me back after everything that has gone on. She still loves me with every fiber of her being. She is willing to look past what has happened and move forward. She has such a huge heart that Sophia is lucky to have her as her mother. I hope when Sophia grows up she is just like her mother.

Callie means everything to me and tonight I plan on showing her. I turn in her arms so that I am facing her. Her mouth was slightly open as soft snores fell from her mouth. Her face looked so relax. I am glad I can make her feel relaxed instead of stressed. A few pieces of hair were laying across her face so I softly tucked them behind her ear.

Her face scrunched up a little as my finger tips gently brushed across her face. I smiled again and ran my fingertips across her face gently again. I heard her mumble and pulled me in closer.

"mmm sleeping."

"I know you are, but we need to get up to get Sophia."

"Teddy will bring her over later go back to sleep." I look over at the clock and see it's eight.

"She needs to go to work soon. Come on beautiful it's time to open those beautiful eyes of yours so we can go get our daughter."

"Okay okay I'm getting up just give me a minute."

"I'll go start the coffee." I get up kissing her forehead and quickly leave the bedroom.

I am standing in front of the kitchen counter pour coffee into Callie's cup when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. "mmm you smell nice."

"Are you sure it isn't just the coffee?" I ask giggling.

"I think it's both you and the coffee." Callie kissed my temple and took the coffee I poured.

"What time do you have to go into the hospital today?"

"I have a surgery at ten, but I should get out about six if there isn't any emergencies."

"I have the day off, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out tonight. We don't have to if you don't want to of course."

"I would love to Arizona. When I get out tonight I will come home change and we can go out."

"Sounds perfect I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Callie said as she kissed me and left to go shower. Today was either going to be really good or really bad. Let's hope it's going to be really good.

**Callie's Point of View**

It was a little past two when I sat down in the cafeteria next to Addison.

"Rough day?"

"As usual, people can't seem to realize jumping off the roof is never a smart idea."

"That always amazed me how people would think it would ever be a smart idea to jump off something that is very far off the ground."

"Tell me about it. So how has your day been?"

"Oh you know the norm pregnant women chasing me around. How are things with Arizona?"

"They are getting a lot better. We have been talking more about our problems. Last night I was at the bar and Arizona didn't see and she walked in with this Blond laughing and deep in conversation. I thought she was off cheating on me again."

"Did she end up leaving with this woman?" Addison asked raising her eyebrow.

"No she didn't the woman's girlfriend came and sat with me. She told me I had nothing to worry about then she went and got us drinks. When she went and got us drinks she told Arizona I was there and she walked over with the Blond. We all got to talking and the girl who sat with me told her she used to work in the drug cartel."

"The drug cartel? You mean like selling drugs?"

"Yeah except she was exporting heroin throughout the world and that's how she meant her girlfriend. At first I was freaked out, but she said something that really affected me. She said 'Even though we were caught I couldn't imagine my life without Jamie. We both have made mistakes in our lives, but we learned even with the mistakes we were meant to be together.' I looked down at my hands.

"Addison they went to prison for exporting a drug, but they came out stronger. They looked so happy together, do you think Arizona and I will get there?"

"When I first heard about Arizona cheating I was very upset. She should never have cheated on you. Yes you two were going through a lot with losing the baby, the plane crash and her losing her leg. Even with all of that going on she should have came to you for help instead of holding back. I have watched you two together now and I do see she is sorry. I can see the regret she feels, but I also see the love. I do believe you can get there like the other couple has."

"I really hope we can. She wants to go out tonight."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah I am, I wanna try and make this work. Yeah it happened moneths ago, but it's hard to let go."

"You don't have to forget what happened, but if you want to make your marrage work you do need to move on. I am not saying you have to right now, but slowly put it in the past and move foward."

"Your right Addison, I need to start looking towards the future instead of living in the past. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you'd never have to find out." We both laugh as Addisions pager goes off. "Well looks like another person is about to burst I will see you around."

"See you later Addison try not to leave them in pain to long." She sent me a wink and walked off.

Addison was right about putting things in the past. If I wanted my marriage to work I needed to try and look to the future. I had my wife back, maybe not fully yet but she's coming back. I also have our beautiful daughter who I would be lost without. It was time to look to the future and say goodbye to the past.

I was in the locker room changing out of my scrubs when I heard my phone go off. I picked up my phone and looked at the text message it was from Arizona. 'Just wanted to say Sophia is with Teddy so we can have a few hours for ourselves tonight.'

I smiled, I'm glad Teddy is ready to take Sophia whenever. I sent a text back to Arizona telling her I would be home in a few minutes. I pulled on my shirt and jeans and hurried out of the hospital.

* * *

I opened the apartment door and found that the lights were dimmed. "Arizona are you there?" There was so answer so I walked into the apartment slowly. "Arizona?" I closed the door with my foot and went to the bedroom. "Ari..." Standing in the bedroom was Arizona wearing a snugly fitting red dress.

"Oh Calliope I didn't hear you come in." Arizona said putting her dimples on display.

"You look...you look amazing." I say smiling.

"Thank you, you should get ready so we can go."

"Yeah of course I'll just take a quick shower and I will be right out."

"Dinner is at seven so try not to take to long." Arizona said smiling as she left the bedroom. God is she stunning, I truly was a lucky woman.

I showered quickly and was standing in the bedroom trying to decide what to wear. Arizona looked so stunning I wanted to do the same for her. I finally decided on a simple black dress that stopped at the start of my knees, it had a v neck line that really showed off my cleavage. She was really going to love this. I pulled on matching hells and walked out of the bedroom.

Arizona was sitting on the couch and stood up as quickly as she could as I left the bedroom. Her jaw dropped as soon as she seen me. "You look so..." She smiled, "you look absolutely beautiful Calliope."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, "Let's go it's almost seven and I don't wanna be late to dinner."

We made it to the restaurant a few minutes earlier than our reservation. It was a small Italian place with food to die for. It had a deck in the back that looked out across the water. It was one of my places to sit, but it was normally always packed.

"Reservations under Robbins." Arizona said to the hostess.

"Right this way." They said leading us through the restaurant. Instead of being taken to a table inside the restaurant we were led outside to the deck. The deck looked more romantic then it normally did. There were rose peddles laid down across the floor, there were small candles lining the railing. There were lantern lights on the tables with rose peddles around them. "Your waiter will be right with you." They said then they walked away.

Arizona pulled my chair out and I sat down. She went to her chair and sat down. "Arizona how did you manage to get this spot?" I looked around and noticed we were the only ones there. "Do you know why there is no one else out here?"

"I've been planning this for awhile and I wanted it to be special so I reserved the whole deck."

I smiled at her and looked into her eyes. I could see the love radiating off them. "That is very sweet of you thank you, I love you."

"I love you too Calliope." She smiled back just as the waiter came.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"Your best wine and two plates of your best pasta."

"Coming right up." The waiter left to put in our order.

"This is truly amazing Arizona I am so glad we came here tonight."

"I would do anything for you Calliope. I know we have talked about this before, but I'm really sorry for what I put you through. I should have been there just as much as you were there for me. I was selfish and wasn't there for you when Mark died...I'm sorry." I saw the tears swell in her eyes.

I took her hands in mine. "Hey...it's okay we can talk about this later. Let's enjoy this wonderful night okay."

"Okay." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. The waiter came back with the wine and poured us both half a glass full. I took a sip and moaned. The wine tasted like it came from heaven. It's the best wine I have ever tasted in my life.

"So Calliope I've been thinking..."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well...we've been through so much...I wanna start over. I wanna start fresh and look to the future. I don't want the past to define us. I love you...I love you so much Calliope. My heart hurts when I am away from you. When we lay in bed together...I get butterflies. When your looking into my eyes I can see the love you have for me. When I think of you I smile...my children in peds always ask what I'm smiling at and I reply 'Just thinking about my princess.' I wish I could turn back time and take back everything I did to hurt you...I hate myself for what I did to you. I wanna prove I've changed...I wanna start over."

She pulled something from under the table and slide a small box across the table. My eyes started to water I knew exactly what this was.

"Open it." I did as she said, it was a silver wedding band with a giant diamond. "Calliope you make me the happiest woman alive. I want to start fresh and I promise I will be forever faithful to you. Calliope Iphegenia Torres will you do me the honors of remarrying me?"

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the cliffhanger this is just how I saw their relationship going in my head. I hope you enjoyed please review it means a lot. School is getting busy so I don't know when I will update. If you like Once Upon A Time Swanqueen stories I am also writing one of those so go check it out. Thanks for reading.


	3. Looking Back

**Hey guys sorry if any of the info in this story is wrong. It took me a long time to write because I wanted to make it follow the events of their lives. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Callie's Point of View**

When you die some say you go to either heaven of hell, but what happens if your clinically dead and get resuscitated? Some say that you have an out of body experience. We watch from afar what is happening down to our bodies below. I felt like that was happening to me right now except I was having an out of body experience watching my past from afar.

I had just found out that George was cheating on me with Izzy. At first I felt so many emotions I didn't know how to react. I loved George a lot, but I wasn't enough. Was it my fault he cheated on me? I felt devastated by this, I was glad George was with someone he could be happy with but me? I felt alone.

Then there was Erica, the first woman I've ever been with. I felt so insecure with her. Who could blame me? She was the first woman I was ever with in any way. Mark helped a lot with straightening that out. Everything was good until she found out that Izzy took her patients heart from her to save the love of her life. I lost her because I understood why Izzy did that to her in the past. If it was Arizona who needed the heart I would have done it as well to save her. I guess it proves we weren't meant to be if she left over a disagreement.

Then I was at the bar crying over losing Erica. Looking back I should have seen she wasn't right for me, but it was fate that I was in the bar that night. I looked like a hot mess, but the cute blond peds surgeon didn't think so. She told me I would have people lining up for me. I am so glad she was one of them. When she kissed me I felt the fireworks I never felt with George. Even if it is many years later I still feel those fireworks.

I feel stupid for hiding from Arizona in the beginning. She is so beautiful why would I ever wanna be away from her. During the time I let my insecurities get the best of me. After she I asked her out she shot me down because I've only been with Erica. So then I avoided her as much as I possibly could sometimes a big teaching hospital isn't big enough.

Alcohol seemed to give me and Arizona confidence in the beginning. Alcohol got her to kiss me which ended up great, but when I got my alcohol confidence it spun out of control. When I walked up to Arizona that night at the bar I thought I was going to show her that she is missing out with me. Instead I made a fool of myself in front of her date. So much for showing your a badass Torres.

I am so glad Arizona asked me out to dinner in the elevator. I showed I was calm and collected, but as soon as she asked my insides were no longer organs but more of butterflies. I've never felt that amazing in so long. In that moment I did learn something about Arizona...when she panics she closes off. It explains a lot about our rough patch we have gone through this last couple of years. No matter what I did she always seemed to keep panicking and not let me calm her.

I remember dancing with Arizona that night. It was so much fun, we both had such big smiles on our faces. The way her hips moved to the beat made my heart race. She is so stunningly beautiful, I think a little part of my heart fell in love with her in that moment. My heart has always been in love with the blond peds surgeon who has butterflies on her scrub cap.

That same blond peds surgeon was there for me when I was at one of my lowest points. When I was remembering that I wanted Izzy to die, then she was. I had wished for Izzy to die because of what she did with George then she got cancer...She didn't make it and I blamed myself. I probably would still be blaming myself if it wasn't for Arizona being there for me.

One of my favorite moments in the hospital with Arizona was when we were both taking the stairs. When she stopped me from continuing up the stairs and pulled me in to kiss me felt amazing. The way her lips feel against mine are like heaven. I will never get over the wonderful feeling of her lips on mine.

Then came my parents,so many feels come up when I think about them. My mother still hasn't accepted me for who I am. It's been so many years now yet, she still acts like I am not her daughter. She used to hold me at night as she read a book to me, I'd rest my head on her and fall asleep quickly because I felt safe. Now, I don't even know who she is. The time in the hospital when my father came I was scared he would find out I was dating Arizona. It was nothing against her just I knew my parents wouldn't approve and I couldn't go through that.

When my dad threw George against the wall and held his neck, I was scared for him. Yes my father would never harm him physically to bad,but he is a very powerful man that could ruin him with just one phone call. I can understand where he was coming from, I was his daughter and he did cheat on me. I was over that for the most part though, I was happily with Arizona and that's all that mattered to me.

Thoughts raced through my head so the only thing I could say to make him stop was that I slept with Mark. I felt relieved when he let him go, but then scared again when he threw Mark against the wall like he did to George. I couldn't let him hurt Mark he was innocent in all this so I told him I was happy. I never meant for him to find out this way, but he eventually had to know. He had to know that in his eyes his pure sweet innocent daughter was dating a woman.

Of course when I mention I was happily dating someone my father wanted to see who it was. I didn't exactly lie when I said that they were busy working in the hospital, seeing as how Arizona was working on a file or at least trying to while this went on. I told the truth though when I said all the great qualities in Arizona it was directed at her as well as my father. But then I realized I had to do this now so I went over to Arizona and brought her in front of my father.

So many thoughts ran through my head. Was he going to hate me for the rest of my life? By some miracle was he going to accept me? What if this was to soon? Was Arizona ready for this? I introduced Arizona to my father and see seemed in good spirit. She held her hand out to him and smiled. I wished at that moment I knew what my father was going to do, that way I could somehow prepare myself for my fathers disapproval.

When your girlfriend meets one of your parents for the first time it's supposed to be a happy time. They are supposed to do the whole 'don't hurt my daughter or I will hurt you' speech. Apparently my father likes to take that to extremes. While I was fixing the guys leg my father came in and told me I had to go home. I had to leave the hospital I had grown fond of, leave the friends I was making, and most importantly leave Arizona.

I am a grown woman not the young child he thinks I am. Saying that he came make me happy, yes he could when I was younger. It doesn't take much to make a child happy, we don't really have a mind of our own. When we are younger we think more for the now instead of for the future. I'm not that young girl anymore, I have a mind of my own and I look to the future. A future I planned on staying in Seattle.

I had so much anger built up that I had to vent. As Arizona sat and listen to me I vented. I didn't have the filter between speaking English and Spanish and just vented. Half in English and half in Spanish. I didn't hear Arizona try to speak or hear Mark come in. I was to furious that I had to keep venting.

Mark ended up pulling me out of my thoughts by grabbing my shoulders and telling me to tell him in English what was going on. So I told him, I told him that my father wanted to take me away from the place I called home.

Then it was the moment, the moment that he officially disowned me. Giving me the choice between staying here or going with him. If I went with him I'd have my family yes, but I would lose so much. So I did what was best, I choose to stay. He took away my trust fund and wouldn't let me contact any of my family. I guess that's what you get for loving woman at least that was what I thought until I saw Arizona come to comfort me.

She reminded me that I wasn't the one at fault, but it was my father. It was my life that I was living not his. When she asked me if I was alright I had to be honest, I wasn't alright. Instead of running away when I was at my weakest, she did the opposite. She held me close, I couldn't contain my tears anymore and let them fall. At least I wasn't losing someone who was actually supportive of who I truly was.

Thanks to my father disowning me I didn't have much money. I wasn't able to pay rent and I told Christina. She did bring up a point that would allow me to have both Arizona and my family. This way would be a lie though. If my family ever came to visit I'd have to act like Arizona was nothing and I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to Arizona she meant to much.

While I was working in a guys leg, Arizona came into the OR. I never expected her to come into the OR while I was working on someone, but I enjoyed her company. Talking about my patient to her relaxed me in ways. It gave me a good laugh thinking about someone sending their waste to their friend with a pulley, but also showed me true friendship. Her friend didn't care that her friend lived in a tree and sent her her body waste. She loved her friend no matter what, if only my family would do the same for me.

Arizona brought me out of my thoughts when she said it'd be okay if I lied about breaking up with her. I couldn't do that though. When I talked to Mark I told him, I told him that they should support me no matter what. That just because I like both men and women it did not change who I was. They were meant to love me for me and I was sticking to my decision to stay and not change who I am.

Looking back now it was really sweet what Arizona was trying to do on our was trying to make it romantic, but she didn't realize how expensive it really was. With my dad disowning me I had no money to pay for such an expensive meal. I was lucky though when I talked to Arizona about it she understood. Thank god she did because that led us to having pizza in bed. Best first time having sex ever.

The sex with Arizona is so amazing. Never had I known what a woman's lips and fingers could do to someone. It makes me wet every time I think about the first time or really any time. Every time we do have sex it is just like the first time every time sometimes better. When Arizona really takes control and dominates me it doesn't take long for me to have a very strong orgasm. God how I miss that.

Poor George I thought when I first heard George joined the army. He wouldn't be able to make it in a war zone. So I did my best to stop him from was until Arizona found out. She was right, George would be a hero for going. There weren't many doctors and if there was maybe Arizona's would have made it. In that moment I saw another sign of Arizona, a passionate side over things she loves.

Then poor George died, Derek told me he was brain dead and I couldn't handle it. I started hyperventilating. Lexie said the person was to tall to be him so I went and looked at his hand and cried. It really was George and he was dead.

His mom came up to me asking what to do with his organs. It wasn't my place to say I wasn't with him anymore. His mother said under God I am his wife so I had to decide. I went to Arizona for comfort and she did. She told me to cry and eat doughnuts because that's what she did when her brother passed away. Then the problem with becoming an attending happened so I needed my best friend.

I went to Mark and cried. I told him everything and how Arizona was trying to be supportive by bringing me doughnuts all the time. I am glad that Arizona was trying to comfort me the best she could, but there were just so many doughnuts.

Then came the time I was going to move to Portland. I was in my apartment when Arizona came in telling me that she doesn't do long distance so I can't move to Portland. It confused me at first because when I told her before she was okay with it and said nothing. I told her earlier she was my girlfriend, but apparently she didn't think we were. I told her we were and it made me happy knowing she was happy to be mine. I stayed in Seattle not just for the job, but mostly to keep Arizona as my girlfriend. One of the best decisions of my life.

Then of course my father came back, not just by himself of course not but with Father Kevin. He was trying to show me how it was such a sin to be with Arizona. I'd rather be a sinner then because I am not giving up Arizona for that kind of a reason.

When I talked to Arizona about it she was right. I did change things for him and never showed me interested in women before. It was pushed onto him quickly and I should try to talk to him about it. But of course when I did nothing had changed. He called it an abomination and I couldn't handle it anymore so I broke down. Thankfully Arizona was there to be my shoulder to cry on as she always has been.

Arizona talked to my father. Gave her the famous "Good man in the storm speech." If it wasn't for her my father never would have came around. She brought one very important person back into my life and I am so grateful. I love her for standing up to my father which not many have been able to do. Arizona is something special and always will be.

Arizona knocked some sense into me the night she operated on Wallas. She was right when she said she was there for me crisis after crisis and I wasn't there for her as much. Arizona helped me get through so much and I needed to do the same for her. So I thought a surprised party would help. Oh how I was wrong.

I didn't know that Wallas died on his birthday. It was a bad idea to throw the party and I shouldn't have done it. I felt so bad after that I tried to stay up by the time Arizona got back but I ended up passing out on the couch. I got her doughnuts and put on a sexy piece of lingerie to make up for it. I thought Arizona was going to come home upset but she didn't. Instead it was the first time she said she loved me. One of the happiest moments in my life.

What was supposed to be a hot sexy make out session that would lead to one us under the other ended up with me getting the chicken pox. I understood that Arizona did not want to get infected by the chicken pox but I really wanted her to lay with me. It was terrible that I was so uncontrollably itchy but also I couldn't even feel my girlfriend while I had it. Mark thankfully took over that part and laid with me. It wasn't the same but it was better then nothing. Then one night Arizona got in bed with me and didn't care if she got them. I still wonder to this day if she was lying about getting the shot or she was just really really lucky.

I have never been good with talking in front of a crowd. I can talk in front of a small group of people and still be the badass I am but when it comes to a giant crowd I get stage fright. I get really nervous and shake. Before the speech I threw up many times, thankfully for Arizona she held my hair and got all the puke out of my hair.

When I was on stage I was so nervous and scared I accidentally put up a picture of me and Arizona. It was a very cute picture of us but now was not the time to look at it. With Arizona's help I eventually got through it like the badass I am. Everyone loved it and I was so happy to have Arizona get me through it. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten through it.

One day in the lab I was working on the cartilage. Arizona was talking to me about how other couples come to her for help because we are an amazing couple which we are. I also found out that she didn't want to have kids which hurt a lot. While she was talking I tried to make the cartilage and it solidified. I was so happy that it worked that I tried it over and over and each time it worked. Arizona was proud of me and we had lots and lots of passionate celebratory sex that night.

I had to talk to Arizona about not wanting to have kids. I have always wanted kids so why not with someone so amazing as her. We fought back and forth for so long I never thought I would have kids. I wanted to only be with Arizona but with her there were no kids. I guess I had to settle with that.

Arizona won the Carter Madison grant. I was very proud of her for that because no one ever wins that. It takes the best of the best doctors to win that and Arizona was but to win the Carter Madison grant was like a one in a billion. The only downside was she had to go to Africa. It was her dream to go but not mine so she left. She didn't turn around in the airport and not go she left me alone.

I was so heartbroken that I didn't know what to do. Mark was there for me so one thing led to another and we started sleeping with each other. One night we didn't wear protection because it was the heat of the moment and I ended up becoming pregnant. When I found out the next day Arizona was at my door. She came back which I was happy about but she never should have left.

When Arizona found out I was pregnant with Marks baby she could not accept it. I can understand why but if she never would have left. Eventually she came around and we all worked together as a unit to make sure the baby growing inside me was going to be alright until the accident.

I unbuckled my seat belt to get my phone from the back. I didn't put my seat belt back on because Arizona stunned me when she asked to get married. I loved her and I wanted to get married to her but how she asked shocked me. Then everything went dark as we got hit. If it wasn't for the amazing doctors we have at the hospital me and Sophia were never going to make it.

Sophia and I recovered perfectly. I said yes to Arizona when I woke up from my coma and the wedding happened. My mother wanted nothing to do with Sophia and I couldn't handle that. If she didn't want to accept how my life was now I didn't need her in my life. Other than her the wedding was beautiful. I was so happy to be walking down the aisle to Arizona, she looked so stunning. I was marrying my soul mate, my one true love.

Things were going great with me and Arizona. We were married, had Sophia and our careers were going great until the plane crash. That damn plane crash took my wife, Mark and Lexie from me. Arizona lived, but I had to make the call that changed everything.

Sometimes I wonder if she'd rather be dead at least in the beginning. She would be so angry at me and not even look at me. I did everything I could to be there for her. I even picked her up off the ground when she sat in her own urine. I would do anything for her just to see for a second that I was trying to help her and not hurt her.

Eventually things got better. We planned on having another baby which Arizona would carry. I was scared the day I came home and couldn't find Arizona anywhere. Then I heard her yelling at me so I ran to her. She was in the bathroom with a pregnancy test that was positive. I was so happy we had come to far we were pregnant nothing could change that. If only that was right.

During the big storm that took out a wing of the hospital Arizona cheated on me. She broke our vows and slept with someone else. I was so broken I didn't know what to do. Mark was dead so I couldn't go to him for support and my best friend was in LA. I was completely alone. I couldn't look at Arizona without seeing her getting pleased by someone else I felt almost dead. I had to carry on for Sophia and if it wasn't for her and my father we wouldn't be here sitting at the table with Arizona purposing me to me.

I must have been sitting there silently for a long time because Arizona started speaking. "I knew this was to soon...We have been working on us and what happened was seven months ago...I'm so sorry this was to soon...I'm so sorry." Arizona's eyes started to water.

I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. "Hey it's not to soon, I know why you did this. You want to prove you are fully committed to us and nothing like this will ever happen again. Today I talked to Addison, she basically told me to look to the future and leave the past in the past. If it wasn't for her saying this I don't think my decision would be what it is now." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Arizona I want to be with you forever I took that vow when we got married and I am keeping it. I will marry you Arizona again of course I will I love you but we are going to take this slow. We are going to keep working on us and eventually get married when we are one hundred percent again but I will marry you. Of course I will marry you I love you."

We both got out of our seats and went to each other. We engaged in a very passionate kiss that left my head spinning. This was what the future was going to be, me with my wife like it was before the plane crash. We pulled away and Arizona picked up the ring. I put out my left hand and she slide the ring onto my ring finger next to my original ring.

"I want to combine the two rings when we get married." I tell Arizona and she smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way then to join the two." I smile back and we kiss each other softly. Things were getting better and I was getting my wife back. This time no one will take her away from me, Arizona is my soul mate.


	4. Reasoning

**"Our minds can make us sick and crazy, but can also make us feel loved and happy. When we stay in the dark and refuse to see any small flicker of light we allow ourselves to continue to be sick. Look at a few positives in your life and you will find happiness with due time." ~Me**

* * *

**Arizona's Point of View**

I sit here waiting for Callie to reply. Maybe it was to soon to ask her to marry me. I wanted this time to be different then how I asked her before. I did not want to ask her while we were driving leading to the crash that almost took her for me. No, I wanted to do this how it was meant to happen.

It was meant to be romantic and all about her. To make her know how much she meant to me and how much I loved her. To prove to her I was not the person I was after I left the woods. Yes it will always be apart of me, but it will not define me.

I began thinking about proposing to Callie a month ago. I was sitting on the couch with Sofia and Callie. Sofia was tucked in between me and Callie like a sandwich. We were both tickling her sides as she squirmed trying to get free from us. She giggled happily as her little legs kicked up and down like she was swimming.

When we stopped tickling her Callie and I both gave her a kiss on the cheek telling her we loved her. When we pulled away Callie and me locked eyes. It felt like time stood still, I could see the pure unconditional love inside those beautiful brown eyes. She gave me one of her giant smiles that stretched from ear to ear. I smiled back with my famous dimple smile that also stretched from ear to ear.

It seemed as if we both had the same thing on our minds. We both leaned in slowly to each other. Just before we were about to close the gap between us completely Sofia started bouncing. "Me want kisses!"

We both pulled apart giggling, we then began planting kisses all along Sofia's face. She squealed out in delight as we did this. "Nemo!" Sofia yelled after we stopped placing kisses anywhere we could on her face.

"Oh you wanna watch Nemo?" Callie asked smiling. Sofia just nodded over and over again bouncing with joy. "Okay we can watch Nemo." Callie got up finding the DVD and placed it inside the player. She sat back down beside Sofia with the remote.

She skipped through the previews and hit play. She pulled Sofia onto her lap where she rested her head on Callie's chest. She turned her head to me and smiled, "come here beautiful."

I listened and scooted over to sit beside Callie. She pulled me closer to her and left her arm around me. I rested my head on her shoulder smiling. This was all I needed in life. All that mattered was Sofia and Callie.

I never truly felt safe after the crash. It always haunted my mind. Sometimes it would be really bad where I had to force myself out of bed or it was slightly there haunting me. Tonight was one of the rare moments it was not there. Tonight I felt safe in Callie's arms with Sofia on her lap. For once I felt safe and happy with my little family.

After that night I realized needed promise Callie I was not going to pull apart our family again. when I stayed at the hotel I missed coming home to Sofia and Callie. I missed seeing their giant smiling faces when I walked in the door. I just missed everything about them.

When I got to the hospital the next day I went to Teddy. I told her about what happened the night before and how I wanted to make a promise I would not break this time. She helped me plan everything needed to make this night special. I just wish it would end how I saw it in my head.

Callie still hadn't answered so I began to rample out of worry. I was so scared she wasn't ready for this or if she ever would be again. "I knew this was to soon...We have been working on us and what happened was seven months ago...I'm so sorry this was to soon...I'm so sorry."

I felt the tears build in my eyes. What if this long pause meant she wasn't ready. What if she told me she needed space to think. I couldn't be away from Callie again. I don't think I could function without Callie beside me or wake up without her in our bed.

She took my hands into hers and looked into my eyes. "Hey it's not to soon, I know why you did this. You want to prove you are fully committed to us and nothing like this will ever happen again. Today I talked to Addison, she basically told me to look to the future and leave the past in the past. If it wasn't for her saying this I don't think my decision would be what it is now." She took a deep breath and continued before I could say anything.

"Arizona I want to be with you forever I took that vow when we got married and I am keeping it. I will marry you Arizona again of course I will I love you but we are going to take this slow. We are going to keep working on us and eventually get married when we are one hundred percent again but I will marry you. Of course I will marry you I love you."

We both got out of our seats and went to each other. All the worries I had were gone once I felt her full lips on mine. The kiss was a simple kiss without tongue, but it said everything we felt. You could feel the love radiating off of the kiss. If someone was around they would have fallen in love is was radiating off the love that strong. We pulled away and I picked up the ring off of the table.

Callie placed her left hand in front of me and I slide the ring upon her left finger. Her new ring sat against her wedding ring. "I want to combine the two rings when we get married." Callie says and I smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way then to join the two."She smiles back at me and we kiss each other softly. Things were getting better and I was getting my wife back. No matter what comes our way we were going to get through it together. We were going to work. No matter how hard it takes to keep us together, we were going to make it.

Callie wrapped her arms around my waist and looked lovingly into my eyes. "I am so happy I love you so much Arizona."

"I love you so much too Callie, so much." I leaned in and kissed her softly again. We kept looking into each others eyes until Callie's phone started ringing. Callie let go of me and got her phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause and then Callie continued. "No that is alright I understand. Let her sleep we will come and get her tomorrow goodnight Teddy."

"What did Teddy want?"

"Sofia is passed out cold and Teddy didn't want to disturb her so she said it was okay if she slept here. So we just have to pick her up tomorrow before work."

I smiled, "that sounds good to me."

"How about we finish our lovely dinner and head back home?"

I kiss her cheek and smile, "sounds perfect."

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry it took awhile to post this, finals was this week and I am finally done with school until January. Updates will be coming a lot faster. Thank you for reading review for suggestions of what you wanna see. Have a great day.


	5. Secret Object

**Callie's Point of View**

Arizona and I walked hand and hand as we entered our apartment. I wanted to keep as much contact as I could with her. I closed the door behind us once we entered and Arizona let go of my hand. I frowned at the last of contact between Arizona and myself.

She smiled at me "I have another surprise for you."

I raised my eyebrow smiling, "Oh and what might this surprise be?"

"Calliope it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

I put my hands on my waist and pulled into me. I kissed her softly then let her go. "Don't take to long with this surprise, I'll be waiting." She smiled at with her dimples showing and turned around to go into the bedroom.

Before she got far I swatted her in the ass causing a yelp of surprise to escape her lips. She turned her head to me smiling then continued making her way to the bedroom.

I kept myself busy by cleaning around the apartment. There were a few things thrown around the apartment that I placed back where they belonged. While I was putting away one of Sofia's toys I heard Arizona tell me she was ready.

I had no idea what was on the other side of the wall, but I was ready to find out. I walked into the bedroom slowly to find Arizona under the covers already. Beside her on the bed was a giant scrapbook on my side of the bed.

I walked over to my side of the book and looked down at the scrapbook. On the cover of the scrapbook there was a picture of Arizona, Sofia and myself when we were first allowed to take her home. In big letters around the photo is read 'The Reasons We Fight For Love Lies Inside This Book.'

I looked over at Arizona, "I started making this after you took my back. All of the memories in this book are always with me, but sometimes when bad things happen they get covered. When I have a moment of remembering the plane crash my head gets covered by the memories of it. It becomes hard for me to see the joys in life so I made this. I didn't tell you about it because I thought I just needed it because I am the one who tore this family apart but I wanna share it with you."

I looked down at the scrapbook and then back up at Arizona. "Are you sure you want to share something so personal to you?"

She nodded her head, "Calliope your my wife I want to share everything with you again. After the plane crash we focused on me and my leg. I want to focus on us now and Sofia so yes I want to share this with you."

I smiled at her "I'm going to get ready for bed and when I am done we can go through your scrapbook together?"

"Don't take to long," she smiled taking the scrapbook off my side of the bed placing it on her lap.

**Arizona's Point of View**

We had the scrapbook in between us and were taking a walk down memory lane. In the middle of the page was a picture of Sofia sitting on Callie's back with a giant smile on her face. There was lettering around the page that said 'Even the little bear cub could not wake up her mother when she was hibernating.'

This got Callie laughing hard, "I didn't know you took a picture of this."

"Well of course it was too cute to not take a picture of. No matter how many times she jumped on you, you kept trying to sleep."

"You were right there I knew she was taken care of. I just had a twelve hour shift I wanted to sleep."

"I know, but she really wanted you and she has the Torres charm so I couldn't deny her."

"Oh is this so? Is that what draw you to me in the bathroom?"

"A little of that and a little of the talk around the hospital of you being an ortho god that makes bones out of nothing."

"You forgot how badass I am."

"Oh how can I forget that," I pushed her playfully and turned the page.

On the next page was a picture of Callie at work in an on call room curled up asleep. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Although her eyes were closed you could tell she had been crying hard. Next to the photo was a photo of sofia. She didn't have one of her big warming smiles, but just sat there with a blank expression. The writing around the pictures said, 'This is what happens when you harm the one who holds your heart.'

"How did you get this?"

"I was walking to the on call room to do the same. You forgot to lock the door so when I opened the door and saw you like that my heart dropped. I took a picture because I wanted to remind myself of what I did to you. I know I shouldn't do that, but I had to feel something. I felt numb inside because of the plain crash. Yes you have yelled at me, but it didn't completely affect me. It did, but not my heart."

I paused as tears began forming in my eyes. I fought to keep them in, but they silently fell down my cheeks. "I was in a dark place...not a lot hurt me. What hurt me was to see exactly what I did to you and Sofia. Not the anger, but the heartbreak. I kept these on my phone and at night I'd flip back and forth to feel something. It slowly worked to get me to realize I messed up so badly."

"Arizona..."

"Callie what I did to you...to our family." The tears were falling harder from my eyes."It's unforgivable."

Callie took the scrapbook off of our laps closing it. She put it on the nightstand and scooted closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I automatically put my head on her shoulder crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

**Callie's Point of View**

I rubbed her back slowly. "shhh it's over now you are here now."

"But I tore our family...how...how can you take me back?"

I pulled away a little to look her in the eyes. She kept looking down when I pulled away. "Look at me." She kept her head down. "Arizona...look at me." She finally looked up and I saw her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still spilling over her eyelids.

I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. "I took you back Arizona because I love you. You made a mistake yes, but we are only human. Yes it hurt and it took me awhile to realize this, but you did it because of everything that happened to you. It all crashed down on you at once."

"Partly...I also...did it because she saw me for who I am...not who I was before the crash...she didn't know me."

"You think I thought of you differently after the crash?" She didn't answer just simply nodded and kept her head down. "Arizona I didn't think of you differently, you are still the beautiful woman I married."

"You did though...you thought of me differently."

"How did I do that?" I tucked pieces of hair behind her ears.

"You kept trying to fix me. You...you kept focusing on the new leg and not me."

"Arizona I did that because you blamed me for you losing it. I thought you needed me to do it so you would feel like yourself again."

"I'm starting to feel okay again...maybe not myself as I was before...but a new me."

"Do you want me to focus less on the leg and more on just you?"

"Yes it's all I've wanted Callie." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I can do that and I will just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You don't leave me and Sofia again when things get rough between us. I promise to do my best at focusing less on the leg as long as you stay for me to do it."

"I will Calliope I will." She pulled back from my shoulder again placing her hands on my cheeks kissing me passionately. Tears began to stream down her face again. "I love you so much Calliope."

I kissed her back just as passionately, "I love you so much Arizona." I pulled away from her shortly after before our kiss got to heated. "I think that we should sleep now. We need to get Sofia in the morning."

"Okay, but can we do something before that?"

"What's that?"

"Can..." Arizona blushed, "can we sleep without clothes on...I wanna feel your skin against mine."

I didn't answer. Instead I took off my clothes and looked at Arizona giving her a warm smile. She followed after me taking her clothes off and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as if someone could take her at any moment if I didn't keep her to me. We took a step in the right direction today. We were engaged to get remarried, Arizona opened up about how she felt and I got to see how Arizona was helping herself get better. Things were finally beginning to feel like they did before the crash even happened.


	6. Change Of Path

**I hope you enjoy this longer more detailed chapter of what is going on, enjoy.**

* * *

**Arizona's Point of View**

When I woke the next day I felt a very cold breeze over my chest. I looked down to find over the sheet covering my waist down. A tan arm was around my waist holding onto me tightly. I look over at Callie to find her on her stomach with her head to the side facing me.

When I made the page in the scrapbook about Callie being a bear in hibernation I did not lie. She had all the covers wrapped around her in a cocoon. Her mouth was slightly open as snores escaped her mouth.

I smile at how Callie is laying. She looks so peaceful and happy. I really hope that after our talk last night Callie will stop focusing on my leg and more on me.

By the time I was in the kitchen turning on the coffee it was almost seven in the morning. We were supposed to be at the hospital by eight thirty and get out at six. That was if we were lucky, hopefully an emergency surgery didn't happen so I could spend time with my family.

Normally Callie cooked breakfast, but since she was still peacefully sleeping I thought I'd be nice and get her something. I poured batter into the waffle maker and pulled out the fruit we had in the fridge. I thought I'd be a little more creative with the fruit instead of just pouring it into a bowl.

When the waffle was finished I placed it on a plate and put the fruit onto it. I formed the fruit into a giant heart with a smell four and the infinity sign inside of it. After the the fruit was in place I put the plate and made up coffee on the kitchen counter.

Just as I put the plate down Callie came out of the bedroom wrapped in a robe. She still had that just wake up look on her face and her hair was going every which way. She walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and sat down in front of her food. "Morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning to you as well. I made you breakfast."

"I can see that thank you." She looked down at the waffles and smiled. "This is really sweet Arizona I love you forever too."

I walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Don't forget we have to pick up Sofia from Teddy's before we head to the hospital."

"How can I forget our little princess." I smiled and started making myself a waffle.

"She is pretty unforgettable. She gets that from you Calliope. Your very unforgettable."

"Cause I'm a badass orthopedic surgeon that created artificial cartilage." She winked at me and I giggled.

"Your unforgettable for other reasons too."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Well," I put my waffle on a plate and sat down next to Callie. "Your smile is very unforgettable. Whenever you smile I always feel the love and happiness. I feel the same way with your eyes they are so welcoming and show how you truly feel."

I placed my hand on her thigh and smiled as she put her hand on mine. "Your very unforgettable with the way you stood by me after everything we have gone through. And we can't forget about the way you steal the blankets and snore at night. At first I had a hard time sleeping with you, but I got used to it and found myself not being able to sleep without it."

"That's very sweet of you Arizona, but you are forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?"

"The Torres method." She laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Hey it worked on you and you found it unforgettable."

"I really did," my smile grew to a full on dimple showing smile. "Lets finish eating so we can shower and go pick up Sofia."

"We can shower?" Callie raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well of course why wouldn't I shower with my unforgettable wife." I winked at her as her smile grew. "Now come on the longer you take eating the less time we have in the shower." With that Callie began eating her waffle faster then she was before.

* * *

Callie and myself were standing in front of Teddy's door waiting for her to come let us in. I hear the sound of two pairs of foot steps coming closer to the door. One is softer then the other pair so I know that Sofia will be greeting us and it puts a big smile on my face.

The door opens to Teddy and Sofia. "Momma! Mami!"

"Hi baby girl were you good for aunt Teddy?"

"Hello Mija."

"She was great she slept all through the night and we had a big breakfast so she shouldn't be hungry for awhile."

"Thank you Teddy it means a lot."

"Your very welcome." She handed Callie Sofia's bag. "Can I talk to you Arizona before you leave?"

"Yeah of course."

"Come on Mija let's go to the car and see if I have any toys for you to play with."

"Okay Mami." Sofia said as Callie took her hand taking her to our car.

"What's up Teddy?"

"Did you have sex last night?"

"What no!"

"Oh you totally did. You have this after sex glow going on. Callie has it too so spill how was it?"

"We didn't have sex. We talked last night and I showed her my scrapbook. I finally told Callie how I wanted her more to focus on me other then the leg."

"And by the looks of both of you guys it must have went good."

"Yes it did, she understood and I think she will now."

"That's wonderful! So how about the sex after." She winked at me and I laughed.

"We didn't have sex Teddy. After we talked I wanted to feel her close so we cuddled naked."

"What about this morning did you?"

"No we did not this morning, but we showered together."

"Oh hot." She winked again and I rolled my eyes laughing.

"We didn't do anything in the shower Callie just helped me."

"Helped you how?"

"She helped wash me. I can do it myself, but I want things to get better between me and Callie. One of our issues was her seeing my leg and I have gotten better. I let her wash me and I can sleep naked with her but we haven't has sex yet."

"I thought you wouldn't let Callie touch you."

"I didn't before, but we were in the shower and Callie had her arm around my waist to keep me up. She would only look me in the eyes while she washed my back so I told her it was okay to look. She slowly looked down at my nub and I tensed a little but I let her. Then she hesitated to wash my front other then my stomach and I told her it was okay so she washed my entire body."

"Well I am proud of you Arizona for taking steps to improve your marriage."

"So am I but I gotta go Teddy. I will see you at the hospital."

"You owe me, lets have drinks soon."

"Okay we can have drinks soon at Joe's I will see you soon." With that I left Teddy's door and went to the car.

* * *

**Callie's Point of View**

I was sitting in the car waiting for Arizona as she spoke to Teddy. Who knows what those two were talking about. Sofia was looking around outside taking in what was going around. Due to her being distracted it gave me time to think. I thought about what happened this morning.

_It had been a long time since Arizona asked me to shower with her. I never pushed to go in the shower or have her shower with me because I knew she was still insecure with her leg. When she asked there was no way I was going to miss out on that._

_When we got into the bathroom I took my clothes off while Arizona took hers off more slowly. I looked away when she took her leg off to save her any discomfort to my surprise she asked for help._

_'Calliope...do you think you could hold me up...in the shower? I don't want to use the chair...I wanna shower with you like we used to.'_

_'Yeah I can hold you.' I smiled and wrapped my arms around Arizona helping her get up off the toilet. I brought us into the shower turning on the water. I let Arizona have the warm water so she didn't get cold or feel any more discomfort then she already probably was feeling._

_I felt her breast against mine as we stood under the water. It took a lot of will power not to look down at her but I managed to do it.I kept my eyes on hers while I reached for the soap to wash her back. I never let my eyes leave as I washed her, but what Arizona said while I did surprised me. _

_'Calliope...I want you to look...I want you to be able to see it.'_

_'Are you sure? I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable.'_

_'I'm sure...please Calliope.'_

_I looked down slowly letting my eyes take in what it hasn't been able to look at in a long time. My eyes stopped at what used to be Arizona's leg. I knew it was taking a lot for her to allow me to look so I didn't let my eyes stay focused on her nub to long._

_My eyes traveled back up her body just as slowly as it did going down. When my eyes meet hers again I saw a slight hint of hear in her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip as I tucked a hair behind her ears._

_'Arizona... you look so beautiful. You always have to me.'_

_'Touch me.'_

_'What?'_

_'I want you to wash me like we used to...I want your hands to touch me...I'm not ready to go that far and make love...but just touch me.'_

_'Okay...' I smiled and let my hands run over her body re-exploring her body._

I was taken out of my thoughts by Sofia, "Mami tickle!"

I smiled and moved myself so that the upper half of my body was in the back with Sofia and I started tickling her.

* * *

**Arizona's Point of View**

When I got to the car Callie was in the front but had her torso in the back. She was tickling Sofia laughing with Sofia as she did. I smiled at the sight and took a quick picture with my phone before opening the door.

Callie kissed Sofia's cheek and rearranged herself so that she was ready to drive. I slipped into the car closing the door behind me smiling. "I see you two had fun while I was gone."

"Yes we did didn't we Mija?"

"Yes! Fun with Mami Momma."

"It looked like a lot of fun babygirl."

"Are you ready to go?" Callie asked placing her hand on my thigh above the prosthetic. Before this would bother me, but just like Callie washing me I have improved.

"More then ready," and with that we were on the road to the hospital.

* * *

It was around one when I was sitting in the cafeteria. Teddy was sitting next to me biting into an apple. I wasn't sure if Callie wanted to tell people about our engagement, if you wanted to call it that.

"So there was something that happened at dinner with Callie."

"And what might that be?"

"I asked her to marry me again."

"Oh my god Arizona that is great! So is that why you two had the after sex glow?"

"Yes this is why we had the after sex glow. I am so happy to have her back Teddy. I am never ever going to do something like that again."

"I hope not because you are not staying with me again if you do. I think the doughnut places would have run out of doughnuts making customers go into another city to get some."

"Hey I can't help that doughnuts make me feel better."

"Well at least that won't happen again."Before I could answer Teddy's pager went off. "Crap I am sorry we will continue this later. Hopefully over drinks. I am so happy for you Arizona."

Now that I was alone in the cafeteria I didn't feel like sitting by myself so I decided to go into my office. I unlocked the door and my mouth dropped. Instead of lots of papers on my desk was a dozen roses, a piece of paper and two picture frames.

I went over to my desk and picked up one of the roses smelling it. The rose didn't smell just like a flower but also like love. Callie hasn't done anything like this in a long time. She hasn't randomly given me something to remind me she is thinking about me throughout the day.

I sit down in my chair and look at the two frames. In the first frame is of Callie and myself on our wedding day. We were having our first dance together. We were staring into each others eyes lovingly without a care in the world. All that mattered in that moment was the two of us.

In the next frame was of Sofia, Callie and myself at the park. We had our arms wrapped around her kissing her cheek. She had a giant smile on her face. All that mattered was our family and not the problems we were facing. I looked down at the paper and saw it was a note from Callie, it read.

'Dear Arizona, you made me realized a few things last night. One of these things was that I have been focusing on the wrong things. You blamed me for losing your leg so I thought that if I could find a way to create a leg that would do everything yours could before you wouldn't be as mad at me anymore. By doing this I did not realize I was not giving you the love and affection you deserve.

As you can see there are a dozen roses and two pictures to show you that I thought about not just you but our family. I think about you and Sofia every second of everyday. I want to make you both feel loved and special.

I bought you a dozen roses not because this is a special date but because I wanted to show I love you. Love isn't about saying it, part of it is but not fully. Love is doing small things to show the other person you were thinking about them. That is why I bought you a dozen roses because I wanted to show rather then always tell you I love you.

Last night you also showed me that even though we have gone through a lot we are meant to be together. We have both made mistakes, but not all of our time together was one. We shouldn't throw away something amazing because of one mistake.

You showed me this with your scrapbook. I want to go through more pages with you to relive memories. You mean everything to me and the date last night was perfect. You put so much into it and I am so grateful to be yours.

I am happy to say that I will be remarrying the woman of my dreams that I never realized was my dream until I meet you. You are the most beautiful and caring person I know. The world is a much better place with you in it. I've talked to a few patients of yours they'd say the same thing.

I hope that your day is going good so far and only continues to get better. Tonight I have a surprise for you which will not allow me to come home with you at six. I promise this surprise is worth it. I love you Arizona never forget that.'

I felt my heart melt at the words Callie wrote. I felt tears run down my face, she really was going to focus on us and the relationship instead of my leg. We have gone through so much and I regret pushing Callie away. It's my fault we have to rebuild our marriage and take things slow. If I would have just talked to Callie instead of pushing her out.

The tears began flowing harder from my eyes staining my cheeks as it ran down them. I was supposed to be the good man in the storm. I was supposed to protect my family and make them feel loved. I did none of those things. I tore it apart and left it for someone that meant nothing to me.

I looked at the frames, Callie was taking my back, I could still be the good man in the storm. I could still protect and love my family. I need to work on fixing our marriage even more. I need to tell Callie what happened in the woods. I need to finally let go of everything not just how Callie makes me feel. I need to become free of the past and move on to the future.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and folded up the note. Instead of putting the note in my desk to come back and get I placed it my bra near my heart. I put it in my bra near my heart because the note said everything. It meant a happier fixed marriage was to come. This affected my heart greatly and the note will stay by my heart to remind me of who I shall become for my family.

* * *

A/N: A huge thank you to hester0083 for reading and helping me write this chapter. You were a lot of help and I really appropriate you reading it. Thank you everyone else for reading don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It really motivates me to continue this story. I hope everyone has a great finals week may the grades ever be in your favor.


	7. A Family United

**Callie's Point of View**

I had just scrubbed out of surgery. It was a simple hip replacement that I have done a million times before. I had just pulled off my scrub cap when Addison came up beside me in the hall way. "I sometimes wish people would stop getting pregnant so they didn't chase me around everywhere."

I laughed at her, "yeah well I wish people would stop jumping off the roof thinking their bones are indestructible."

Addison began laughing with me. "You wanna go get some coffee?"

"I'd love to go get some coffee." We began making our way to the coffee cart instead of going to our places in the hospital.

"So how was your night?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Addison raised her eyebrow at me. "Did someone get laid last night?"

"No I didn't get laid though I wish I did. I actually took your advice you gave me yesterday."

"Oh? And how did you use it?" I raised my left hand to her as the smile on my face grew larger. "Well I see that Arizona is finally realizing what she has. Congratulations Callie." She smiled at me.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have said yes. You made me realize that I was part of the reason we haven't been getting better as fast as we could."

"Well I do understand why you were hesitant with Arizona. She did cheat on you after all and the last time you were they went with the other person."

"Yeah...I am just glad Arizona isn't. If she did I don't think I could date again."

"Oh I think you would eventually. You are hot Callie everyone wants you."

"Speaking of wanting people how is your love life going?"

"Actually it's going very well. I have been talking to someone who I think you would like."

"Do I know them?"

"They work in the hospital so yes you do."

"Oh is it Steve the nurse that works in PEDs? I see you looking him up and down."

"I can't help that he has a nice body to look at but no it is not him."

"What about Sam from cardio?"

"Not him either." We had just turned the corner to where the coffee cart was to find Arizona and Teddy speaking. I looked over to see a giant smile on Addisons mouth that matched mine.

"Oh my god you have a crush on Teddy!" I said a little to loudly because Arizona and Teddy turned around. Teddy's cheeks turned a shade of red.

Addison glared at me, "why don't you announce it to the whole hospital?"

Arizona's mouth fell open. "Addison you have a crush on Teddy?"

"If you must know yes I do."

Arizona looked at Teddy, "do you like her back?" Teddy looked down as her cheeks got even redder. "Oh my you do this is so exciting." Arizona said in her perky voice.

"So are you two dating?" I asked as I ordered my coffee and Addison's.

"Yes we have been for a week now."

"A week! And you didn't tell me Theodora!"

"I wanted to take things slow and I knew you wouldn't let us."

"Oh we could go on double dates together." Arizona said with the same perky voice. I could see how excited she was getting.

I laughed at her perkiness, it was cute to see the happy perky Arizona back. If you told me in the early stages of our relationship that I'd love her perkiness I'd probably laugh at myself. "Arizona give them some time to get to know each other in a more relationship sense before we ask them on a date."

"Oh right well I am happy for you guys. I always knew this would happen."

"So how did this come about?" I asked as I handed Addison her coffee and paid for them.

"Well one day we were walking in the halls together talking and I asked her if she wanted to come back to my place cause it was late. She agreed and then we talked all that night and we were talking about you two and how you are working on your marriage. Then I told Teddy that I was I had someone who would always come back and she said she would. Then I took a chance and kissed her now we are here."

"Awww I knew you both played for our team." Arizona said with a giant smile on her face.

Teddy blushed more. "Yes we do."

"Well I am happy for both of you." I say as I wrap my arm around Arizona's waist sipping on my coffee.

"I am happy for you guys for getting remarried."

"Thank you Teddy I am happy too." I saw looking at Arizona.

She leaned in and kisses me. "I am happy about it too and thank you for the surprise earlier."

"I still have one more surprise for you."

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now. Just don't forget to pick Sofia up from daycare."

"I won't but I have to go."

"Okay you go be amazing."

I kiss her one more time. "Go be a badass Calliope."

"Always am now go." I watch her walk away and turn my attention back to Addison and Teddy.

"So how is the sex?"

Teddy's cheeks got crimson red and Addison smirked. "Earth shattering good."

I laughed "oh Teddy you don't need to blush about earth shattering sex I understand how amazing it is. I never felt it until I meet Arizona."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Teddy asked.

"Yes Teddy we can." I whispered in Addison's ear. "We will finish this later."

"So what are you doing tonight Callie?"

"Well I have a surprise for Arizona that I have to pick up and I am ordering her an engagement ring."

"What is the surprise your picking up?"

"Teddy you are Arizona's best friend I am sure you would tell her. As for you Addison now that you are dating Teddy you will tell her so I am not telling either of you."

"I would not tell Teddy." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Okay maybe I would."

"Exactly my point. What are you two doing night?"

"Going over to Teddy's to have dinner and watch movies."

"Right to watch 'movies.' Is that what people are calling having sex after dinner with their partner?"

"We are just watching a movie Callie." Teddy said.

"You really need to get laid." Addison said.

"Why do you say I need to get laid?"

"You are radiating sexual frustration and this is the second of third time you have brought up sex in like five minutes."

"I do I really do. It's been so long but I want to work on my marriage with Arizona and if that means no sex then I won't be having sex."

Addison patted my shoulder, "be strong my friend."

"I will but I gotta go I will see you guys later."

"See you Callie." They both said.

* * *

It was fivefighty five when I was changing out of my scrubs and my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the text message from Arizona. 'Getting pulled into an emergancy surgery. Will take a few hours can you take Sofia with you?'

How could I deny some alone time with Sofia? I texted her back saying 'yes of course I can take her with me. I will see you back home I love you. Go rock the surgery that I know you will do amazingly.'

She must have gotten to her patient because she didn't text me back. I put my phone into my jean pocket and finished changing. I made my way to the day care and walked in. I spot Sofia almost instantly, it is hard not to see her. She is already starting to act like me with the way she does things.

She does them in a way most others don't. The way she holds her head taller and does things more in a badass way. Not only does she act like me but also like Arizona. She had the badass way about her but she is always perky and happy once me and Arizona got back together. She always has a huge smile on her face like Arizona does. Sofia is also like mark too, she always gives that smirk he always gave me and Arizona, oh how I missed mark. Yep Sofia really is our child, she had a mixture of all three of us already

. I walk over to her "hey Mija ready to go?"

"Mami!" She threw herself at my leg hugging it tightly.

I smiled at her and got down to her level to give her a tight hug."Ready?"

She nodded her head smiling back at me. I got back up and took her hand in mine walking over to the desk to check her out. "Hello Dr. Torres taking Sofia?" The daycare worker asked me.

"Yep going on a little adventure before we go home."

"Adventure!" Sofia yelled giggling.

"It looks like she is ready to go with you."

"Yes she does." I signed Sofia out on the sign in and out sheet then headed out the door.

"Have fun on your adventure Sofia" I hear the worker say before the door closes behind us.

"Where we going Mami?"

"We are going to go get Momma a very special gift and something else that will make her very happy."

"Is it a cookie?"

"Even better than a cookie Mija."

"Two cookies?"

I laughed and guided her through the halls of the hospital. "It is not a cookie Mija its something to make Momma feel very special."

"Gift me Mami?"

I smiled at her and wiped a single tear that fell down my cheek. "You are the best gift anyone has given me Mija."

"Why cry Mami?"

"Because you are so special Mija so very special to me and Momma." We had gotten to the elivator and I hit the button to go down. Once we stepped in Sofia wrapped herself around my leg hugging me.

"I wuv you."

"I love you too Mija." I pulled her up to carry her out of the hospital. She can walk herself, but after what she said I needed to feel her close. The way she came into this life was one of the scariest moments of my life. It was hard not being able to get out of bed to see my own daughter. Nothing was going to stop me from seeing her now.

I carried Sofia out of the hospital and to our car. I put her in her car seat buckling her up. Normally I wouldn't drive to work, but because of going to go get Arizona's gift I had to. I played Disney music while I drove to the mall singing along as Sofia did the same. I could see her bounce around in the back through my rear view mirror and it melted my heart.

I pulled into a parking spot at the mall and put the car in park. I got out and went to get Sofia out of the car. I opened the door to see her smiling. "Ready for the adventure?"

"Adventure!" I helped her out of her car seat and placed her on the ground.

"Hold my hand and stay close Mija."

"Okay Mami." She took my hand and we walked through the parking lot and into the mall.

We walked into the food court area of the mall and Sofia's eye light up at the sight of the small kids rides. "Mami can I can I?"

"Yes Mija you can." She pulled my hand and ran towards them. At least she was still holding my hand instead of just running off. "Slow down Sofia the rides won't go anywhere."

Sofia slowed down a little but was still not going at a walking place. She stood in front of a roller coaster ride that simulated the experience of a rollar coaster without being on one. "This one this one!" She bounced up and down with glee.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head up and down as fast as she could. "Alright you can." I helped her up onto the seat and put the money in. "Hold on tight Mija."

She held onto the bar in front of her tightly. As soon as the ride started it began moving this way and that. Instead of being frightened at the movements and the speed Sofia giggled in glee with the sensations. She really was going to grow up to be the badass I turned out to be.

I leaned against a pillar and smiled at her. I pulled my phone out and took a quick picture. I knew that Arizona would want to see this and it could go into the scrapbook that she was making.

I really am glad that she is happy after everything that has been going on around her. I wish she could have gotten to know Mark. She would have fallen in love with him and would have broken all the walls he had. She would have gotten him to do anything she wanted because she would have been wrapped around his finger.

Sofia would have loved Lexie too. I know Lexie would have treated Sofia like her own daughter. She would have done anything to make Sofia happy. Lexie and Mark would have been Sofia's family besides me and Arizona. Not just the four of us but also the others at the hospital. Everyone grew a bond with Sofia when we almost lost her and myself. I am thankful for everyone at the hospital for saving both of us.

The ride stopped so I pushed myself the pillar and helped Sofia get down. "How was it Sofia? Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun!"

"I'm glad now are you ready to go get Momma's gift?" She nodded her head so I took her hand and lead her to the jewelry store.

"Hello ma'am is there anything I can help you with today?" A younger man in his early thirties asked me from behind the jewelry counter.

"Actually yes there is I was looking for an engagement ring."

"Well we have a few here and some over here." He walked over to another counter where more engagement rings were.

"I was looking for something with a decent size diamond."

"Well then you are more looking at the counter here." I walked over to him looking through the counter in front of him.

"What color band were you thinking?"

"I was thinking more of a gold color."

"Well this one right here has a gold band and has a two carat diamond. It has two quarter sized carat diamonds next to the two carat diamond. The band splits in two and then comes together by the quarter carat diamonds." He pulled the ring out and handed it to me.

It was perfect. The band wrapped around the two quarter carat diamonds as if they were holding them close watching over it. The two quarter carat diamonds reminded me of Mark and Lexie and how our love and family still are wrapped around them.

"I will take it." I said smiling.

"Alright follow me and we will fill out the information."

I followed him to fill the information. Sofia followed, this whole time she was quiet with wide eyes. She was enjoying looking at all the jewelry they had in the store. The way they would shine and sparkle seemed to memorize her.

After the paperwork was filled out and sent to have the ring made the man asked if there was anything else I needed. "Actually there is."

* * *

We had justgotten home and I opened the door to our apartment. Sofia ran in and went straight to her room to play with her toys. I closed the door dropping my stuff off and went into the kitchen. It was seven thirty so I knew Sofia was probably hungry.

I was just about done with dinner when Arizona came in. I heard Sofia run from her room to the door. "Momma!"

Arizona put her stuff down before Sofia got to her so she could pick her up. Sofia knew to be more gentle with Arizona but didn't fully understand why. So instead of throwing herself full force like she does to me she slowed down and gently hugged Arizona's leg.

When Sofia first hugged Arizona's prosthetic she asked why it was so hard instead of soft like her other leg. Arizona got emotional for awhile over it but in time both her and Sofia were okay with Sofia hugging her prosthetic like it was real.

Arizona pulled Sofia up and hugged her back. "Hi babygirl did you have fun with Mami today?"

"Yes! I big girl on ride."

"Oh were you?" Arizona looked at me.

"We were at the mall and you know those rides they have in the food court?" Arizona nodded her head. "She wanted to ride the roller coaster one that kinda throws you around. I let her and she had the biggest smile on her face. I actually have a picture."

I pulled out my phone as Arizona walked over to me. I pulled up the picture and showed her. I could see her heart melt through her eyes. "You are so cute Sofia you are a big girl." Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek.

"I took the picture so we could add it to your scrapbook."

"That is perfect Calliope." She smiled at me.

"Got you surprise Momma."

"Did you now?"

"Yea Mami said I could."

"Well let's see it then." Arizona smiled and put Sofia down.

"This surprise is not the one I talked about earlier. This surprise comes from Sofia."

Sofia ran into her room and ran back out holding two cookies and handed it to Arizona. "Surprise!"

"Oh babygirl I love them thank you." Arizona smiled her dimples on full display. "Would you like to share one?"

Sofia nodded her head. "After dinner you two."

"Of course Calliope." Arizona walked over to me kissing me. "How was your day?"

"It was really good actually. Rocked my surgeries as always and then had some fun alone time with Sofia." I kissed her back. "How was your day?"

"It was a lot better after I saw the surprise in my office. Thank you so much for that it really meant a lot."

"Anything for you." I kissed her one more time. "Now go wash up you two dinner is almost done."

"Come on Sofia lets go wash up."

"Okay Momma." Sofia said as she took Arizona's hand taking her to the bathroom. Oh how I loved them both so much.

We were sitting on the couch together after we had dinner and Sofia and Arizona shared one of the two cookies. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I am I have been excited for it all day."

"Alright close your eyes and I will be back."

Arizona closed her eyes and I got up off the couch. I went to the bedroom and grabbed the long black velvet box and came back. I sat down on the couch again and handed Arizona the box opening it.

"You can open your eyes now."

Arizona opened her eyes and her eyes started to water."Calliope..."

Inside the box was a heart necklace like Arizona and mine. The chain was shorter then ours but inside the heart were four stones with Sofia's birthstone in the middle. The two stones were of Lexie and Mark's birthstones that touched Sofia and on the outside of theirs were mine and Arizona's.

"I had this made awhile ago and I picked it up today. I thought because our necklaces hold such meaning to us we should have Sofia be apart of it instead of just us. Our love is more then just in our hearts but also in Sofia's. I know we haven't been wearing our necklaces because I was still hesitant about us but I am ready to move forward fully. The past is in the past and our future has you and Sofia in it."

"I love it Calliope this is perfect." Tears were streaming down her face. "But are you sure..."

I kissed her softly to stop her from speaking and smiled. I pulled out my heart necklace from my pocket and put it on. I took the chain in the box and put Sofia's necklace on her. "I am sure."

"Oh Calliope" Arizona wrapped her arms around me tightly. I could feel my shirt become wet from her tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I smiled and pulled her necklace from my other pocket. "I pulled away from her "may I?"

She nodded wiping her eyes. I put Arizona's necklace on her."Perfect just like you."

"I'm not perfect..."

I kissed her again this time with more passion. "Arizona we all have flaws but that is what makes you perfect. You are perfect for me and you are perfect for Sofia. I love you."

"I love you too Calliope." She pulled me to her again holding onto me tightly. "I love you so much." I could feel my shirt to continue to get wet.

"Me too! Me too!" Sofia yelled as she wiggled her way in between me and Arizona. I held them both happy to have my family back and that they were safe and truly happy.

* * *

A/N: In case I do not make another chapter before Christmas I wish everyone that celebrates a very Merry Christmas. For others happy holidays.I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Love you all -Autumn


	8. She's Back

**Arizona's Point of View**

It was about a week after the time we all put on our necklaces. It was about eight at night by the time I was finally changing out of my scrubs. Teddy was waiting in the lobby for me so I was trying to hurry. I was pulled into a surgery that made me be later then I expected to be.

I was keeping my promise I made to Teddy to go out and get drinks because it was a Friday and we both did not have to work till Monday. Callie and Addison were going to be joining us as well which should be at any time now. They gave Teddy and me the go ahead to head over whenever we were done just in case they were pulled into surgery.

Sofia was having a sleepover at Derek and Meredeth's with Zola and Bailey so tonight was the perfect night to go. I hurried to change which ended up being challenging with the prosthetic but I manage. As I take the elevator down to I smile to myself. Everything was looking up for Callie and myself and nothing was going to ruin that.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and I got off. I walked to the lobby and smiled at the girl at the desk. She smiled back and Teddy walked over to me. "Ready to start our amazing night?"

"As ready as I ever will be." I smiled at her and we headed out of the hospital.

"We haven't had you and me time in awhile."

"No we have not. A lot has been going on with the hospital and with Callie that I haven't had time to. Not just that but the bar isn't as calming to me as it used to. After Callie kicked me out there it kinda became a sad place."

"I didn't know we don't have to go if you don't want. We could always do something else."

"No we can go. Callie and I are a lot better and I understand why she did it. Plus I owe you for taking Sofia."

"You know I would take her anytime you or Callie need me to."

"Yes I do and we both appreciate that very much."

We made it to the bar and I sat down at a booth waiting for Teddy to return. She quickly returned and placed my drink in front of me. "So I was up there waiting for my drink and this guy started hitting on me. Why is it when I am with someone I get hit on a lot but when I am single I get nothing."

"I never had that problem so I am not sure." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't you had woman drooling over you."

"Teddy are you hitting on me?" I smirked and she laughed.

"No I am not hitting on you just stating facts."

"You had people hitting on you when you were single. What about Brad? He was totally hitting on you."

"He was hitting on me to try and find a way to not pay as much for his surgery."

"Oh what about Jeff he wasn't having surgery."

"He was hitting on me to get closer to you. Callie was around so he was intimidated to go and speak to you. He saw we were friends so he was talking to me but he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

I took a sip of my drink. "Oh well it doesn't matter anymore you are with Addison and I am happy for you."

"Thank you I am happy too." Teddy smiled and I watched her drift into her thoughts. She had a big smile on her face that told me she was thinking of Addison. Teddy really did deserve to be happy again with someone. I am glad that it is someone I know so that I know for sure she will be treated the way she should.

Instead of bringing Teddy out of her thoughts I just sipped my drink watching people in the bar. One thing that has always intrigued me is the different kinds of people the bar brings. Some people are here to relax after a stressful week while others are looking to pick someone up.

I used to be one of those people looking to pick someone up. I didn't really care who they were just that they made me feel good. It is amazing how much has changed since those times. Now I am one of those people who come here to relax.

I was to lost looking at people in front of me I didn't see the one person I wish I'd never see again, Lauren Boswell.

"Hello Arizona" Lauren says. I turn around to see her smirking with primal eyes ready to rip my clothes off.

**Callie's Point of View**

My surgery ran a little later then I had hoped for. Addison was waiting for me in the hall when I scrubbed out. "How did it go?"

"Amazing rocked it as always just he will need a lot of physical therapy. How did your surgeries go?"

"Were some complications but overall went very well."

"I don't know about you but I am ready to not talk about work for the next few days and enjoy a drink."

"I am behind you on that one." We hurried to get changed and were out of the hospital in less then ten minutes.

"So Addison how are things with Teddy?"

"They are going really well. She's amazing honestly."

"Does she make you happy? You can be honest with me, just because she is Arizona's best friend doesn't mean you need to hide it from me."

"She honestly makes me happy and I am not just saying that because I know you would tell Arizona."

"Yea you're right I would." We both smiled and entered the bar but before I was able to get in Addison stopped. I didn't have enough time to stop myself and ended up walking right into her.

"Hey why'd you stop?"

Addison covered my mouth and said in a low tone. "When we go in I don't want you to freak out."

"Why would I freak out? What is going on?" I started to panic knowing Arizona was in the bar with Teddy. I pushed my way past Addison. One good thing about breaking bones for a living is you become really strong and are able to move people.

As soon as I got into the bar my mouth dropped. There was Lauren eying my wife like she was going to do her right there in front of everyone. My blood began to boil and all I saw was red. My fist clenched and all I could see was red.

I was just about to storm over and show Lauren how I really felt about her but Addison was holding my back.

"Callie calm down Arizona isn't going to go for her. She loves you and has been working to fix her mistake she wouldn't throw it away now. Plus Teddy is there and she would stop anything if she tried to touch Arizona. Just watch and see what happens."

I was scared to listen to Addison but I knew she was right. Now was truly Arizona's moment to show if she really wanted me or Bitchwell.

**Arizona's Point of View**

I felt myself start to panic. Everything was finally going right and the last person I ever wanted to see or hear about was right in front of me. I stood up but kept some distance between us.

"Lauren what are you doing here?"

"Had a surgery they needed me for a few towns from here and I decided to come see you. I knew you would be in the bar so I came here."

"Lauren I don't want you to come see me."

She smirked and stepped closer to me. "We both know you do. I know you missed me."

I stepped away from her trying to keep the distance. "No I did not miss you. I am sorry but you need to leave."

"That is perfect I can leave with you and we could head over to my hotel room and continue what we started in the on call room."

"No I am not going anywhere with you. What happened in the on call room was a mistake and it will never happen again."

"You can lose a little bit of control Arizona." She smirked and moved her hand to touch my chest.

Before she could I took two steps back away from her. "No I am not losing control, you need to leave Lauren."

"Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes I really want you to leave and never come back."

"I don't think we want the same things. I want you to lose control and do that thing with your..."

"Stop please just go."

"What is making you want me to leave so badly? Is it your leg? You know I already saw it."

"No Lauren I am going to be faithful like I should have been during the storm and not cheat."

Lauren's eyebrow raised at this. "Oh you are dating someone? Who might that be?"

"I am married Lauren I am not just dating someone I am married."

"Is this you thinking you are married or actually still with Callie? Last time I saw her she didn't look like she wanted to be married to you."

"We are still together Lauren and very much in love with each other and I wish you would respect that and go."

"It never stopped you last time. You were with her when you were between my legs."

"Stop! Just go times are different and I want no one else."

"Maybe I can change that." Lauren came closer to me and leaned in about to kiss me when I wound my hand back and slapped her as hard as I could. I hadn't realized the whole bar was silent until the slap echoed throughout the bar.

"Get out Lauren now! I just want to be with Callie and no one else. You ruined my life and it has taken me so much to try to fix some of it. Stop trying to flirt with me or kiss me or anything. Callie is my wife, my soul mate my partner and she is all I need. Just go please."

Lauren looked stunned and held her face. "You know you are just a bitch Arizona. You only care about yourself and your stupid good for nothing family."

Just as Lauren was about to leave I watched her be slammed up against a wall and I heard her cry out in pain. I also heard a loud pop which must have been her shoulder going out of place.

"Don't you dare every try to get with my wife or talk about my family ever again. If I ever see or hear about you in this area again that isn't professional I will break you. I will break you so badly I wouldn't even be able to fix the damages to you. Do you understand?" Callie said in her voice that meant she shouldn't be messed with right now.

Lauren laughed "do you really think you would actually hurt me? Your wife is a nice piece of ass though."

Callie slammed Laurens head into the wall and she screamed in pain. Callie wasn't finished though she pulled her hand back and threw it straight into Lauren's jaw. The sound of bone breaking echoed in the bar. I saw blood trickle down the wall from where Laurens head was slammed into.

"Don't test me Lauren, I break bones for a living. I know how to make them break so bad they cannot be fixed. Now stay away from my family or else this will get a lot worse."

"Okay...I will..." Lauren managed to get out though she was still crying in pain.

"Good now get out of here before I change my mind to let you go." Callie let go off Lauren and she ran off out of the bar.

"Did anyone see that?" Callie asked looking at everyone in the bar. She had the look that said if you disagree with her you'd end up like Lauren. Everyone said no or shook their head no. "Good I hope everyone has a good night then."

My mouth hung down in shock. I have never seen Callie that angry. She walked over to me and tears started streaming down my face. "I didn't do anything I didn't want her I promise Callie please believe me."

She wrapped me in her arms and rubbed my back. "Arizona I know I saw it all and I heard it. I know you just want me and that is all I ever wanted from you."

I continued to sob as Callie continued to hold me. After a few minutes my sobbing stopped and I pulled away looking into her eyes. "I love you so much Callie."

She wiped my tears away smiling. "I love you too now we owe Teddy and Addison a good night at the bar without thinking about Lauren and just enjoy ourselves."

"Okay we can." I got back in the booth where Addison and Teddy were in. I sat next to Teddy in the middle and Callie slide in next to me. I didn't want to be able to be touched by people passing by after Lauren. I rested my head on Callie as she wrapped her arm around me keeping me close. All I wanted to feel for the rest of the night was Callie's touch and no one else.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will pick up after this one ended with Addison, Callie, Teddy and Arizona at the bar. I just wanted to upload this now because of Arizona showing Callie she just wants her. There will be sexytimes next chapter. I hope you enjoyed have a great new year.


	9. Just Like The First Time

**Callie's Point of View**

I had my arm around Arizona as we sat in the booth with Addison and Teddy. I could tell from how Arizona latched onto me as soon as I got in. I rubbed her side soothingly while we sat together to tell her I wasn't leaving or upset.

I knew she was scared I was upset with her not just for what happened tonight but in the past with Lauren but I wasn't. I was happy and proud that she wanted to be with just me now. When she slapped Lauren it sealed all of my fears I had of Arizona cheating again.

"So Callie I am sure we are all wondering why did you hit Lauren? When you found out Izzy was sleeping with George you never hit her."

I took a deep breath. "Things with George were different. Not just because of how we got married, not having a child together or things that happened in our life but how it happened was different."

"How was it different Lauren and Izzy both slept with who you were married to."

I felt Arizona tense up against me. "Lauren brought up my family that I would die for. Not just that but the love I had for George and love I have for Arizona are completely different. With George I thought I loved him but I didn't truly now what love was until Arizona. With Arizona I felt like I can be myself and feel complete. I never did with George."

"You do even after everything?" Arizona looked me in the eyes.

I looked her back in the eyes smiling. "Yes after everything I still feel like I can be myself and feel complete. When I found out you cheated on me I didn't feel like myself or complete at all. I felt like the other half of me was missing until you came back and we started fixing stuff. Now I feel like myself and am whole once again."

Arizona smiled and rested her head on me. "I feel the same way Calliope."

"So tell us about the difference between Lauren bringing up your family and Izzy." Addison said interested in learning what it was that made Callie so violent.

"Lauren said my family was good for nothing which isn't true."

"She also called me a bitch." Arizona said and I laughed kissing her temple.

"Sometimes you can be a bitch but you normally aren't. I can be a bitch too so can Addison and Teddy. Everyone can be a bitch from time to time."

"Very true so go on about her saying your family is good for nothing."

"My family has been through a lot. They have fought to live and be where they are now. To say they are good for nothing is a lie they are amazing. They give me the reason to get out of bed every morning."

"Are you sure it's not the coffee I have to get you?"

"It is a mixture of both of them coffee just helps the process."

Arizona laughed, "right because whenever I try to wake you up without coffee you fight to fall back asleep every time."

"I cannot help loving to sleep, it is one of the best things in the world."

"I think your the best thing in the world to me Calliope."

I smiled and kissed her. "Sleep is second you are the first. Anyways Bitchwell does not know what we have gone through. She doesn't know about the car accident and how Sofia and I fought to be here today. She doesn't know about the shooting and how I could have lost Arizona. She thinks that we haven't done anything in our lives when we have. We are fighters that have gone through a lot to be here but we are survivors of these situations. Also she involved Sofia and that is a big no."

"Speaking of Sofia I love babysitting her." Teddy said smiling.

"She really is amazing isn't she."

"I am only admitting this because we are all close but I love having tea parties with her." Addison said not looking us directly in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth Addy."

"What? She is adorable you cannot say no to her. She gets that from Callie."

"True you cannot say no to Callie." Arizona said smiling.

"Speaking of saying no Arizona will you come with me to get drinks for everyone?"

"I'd love to."

I got out of the booth and Arizona followed after. As soon as she was out of the booth she took my hand in hers to have some physical contact. "You know I'm not going anywhere right Arizona."

"I know but seeing Lauren brought back terrible memories and feeling you against me reminds me we are past them."

We got to the bar and ordered the drinks. After they were ordered I looked at Arizona and took both her hands in mine. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When I saw you with Lauren it did bring up thoughts of you two having sex. If you showed any signs of wanting her at all I was going to leave. This was the last thing for me to see if you really wanted to be with me and you did when I wish you would. I don't want to hold back from you anymore Arizona. That means even sexually, I want to make love to my wife again."

She looked down and didn't reply right away. "I'm scared to."

"Why are you scared?"

"Its not that I think you don't find me beautiful anymore, I see it in your eyes. Just...what if I cannot please you like I used to before everything?

I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes and smiled softly. "Arizona you are the most beautiful person I have ever saw in my life. Whenever I see you I get turned on because you are so sexy. When I see the lust in your eyes I cannot keep my hands off you. Nothing has changed when it comes to you pleasing me. I want to do it with you again Arizona even after everything because I love you."

Arizona smiled and kissed me. "Calliope you are such an amazing woman how did I get so lucky to have you."

I wrapped my arms around her smiling back. "How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you?"

We must have been gazing into each others eyes to long because someone cleared their throat. I smiled apologetically and picked up two of our drinks while Arizona picked up the others. We walked back to Teddy and Addison putting down their drinks in front of them and sliding back into the booth.

"So what were you two talking about while we were gone?" Arizona asked taking a sip of her drink.

"About a vacation we were thinking about going on that you two may join us if you wish."

"Oh? What kind of vacation?"

"We haven't gotten that far but we both want to get out of Seattle for a little while."

"That would be fun to go on a vacation together. What about Sofia though?"

"She is always welcome to come. Addison and I both agreed on that, we love her just as much as you guys do."

"You guys are really amazing, I am glad we are all friends. We wouldn't be where we are without you."

"I don't think we would be where we are now without you guys either. You have helped us just as much as we have helped you. Actually we got together because of you two."

"What do you mean you got together because of Arizona and myself?"

"Well since we always hang out together I got to know Teddy. Do you remember when Teddy babysat Sofia a couple of weeks ago?" I nodded my head. "Well I came over to drop something off and Sofia came running to me asking me to play. I ended up staying over for hours and Teddy and I talked and things just kinda happened after you picked her up."

"So that is what happened when I came and got her. You guys seemed closer."

"So who kissed who first?" Arizona asked as she looked at Addison and Teddy.

"Teddy did actually." I watched Teddy's cheeks begin to turn to a red color.

"No way, I would see you doing it Addison not Teddy."

"Teddy! I knew you had it in you." Arizona said squealed hugging Teddy tightly.

Teddy just patted her shoulder confused. "You thought I like women?"

"Oh I knew and I had a feeling you liked Addison."

"Wait you knew and you never told me?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Teddy always stared at Addison and would smile at her. I thought you saw it and knew."

"That doesn't mean anything they are friends."

"I used to do the same thing when I saw you in the hospital when we meet. I still do it actually."

"I guess I never understood my feelings until we kissed."

"Well tell us how it happened."

"Well after Sofia left we just sat on the couch talking drinking of course. The whole time I kept thinking about what it would be like to kiss Addison to see if what I was feeling was actually real or not. After about an hour with the help of alcohol I finally got the courage to kiss her. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt the spark I haven't felt in awhile. It felt amazing like fireworks were going off." We all smiled as Addison kissed Teddy.

"You guys are so cute together I am so happy for you."

"So are we Teddy is amazing."

"You are amazing as well Addison." I took Arizona's hand in mine and smiled as she gave my hand a squeeze.

We got lost in conversation for over two hours talking about the hospital, things going on in our lives and laughing at happy memories. It was getting late and I was ready to get in bed with my wife.

I slide out of the booth smiling at Teddy and Addison. "Well it is getting late so I think Arizona and myself are going to head out."

"Okay we should head out as well."

"It was good to get out and hang out together outside of the hospital for once."

"It was we need to do it again." They all got out of the booth and we all headed towards the door.

"I agree we should. We will see you both soon though."

"That we will goodnight you too."

"Goodnight." Arizona and myself say together as she wraps her arm around me. I wrapped mine around her as well as we left the bar. We walked back home in silence enjoying the feeling of the other and replaying what happened in our minds.

I unlocked the door to our apartment and walked in with Arizona. Normally we cuddle on the couch and talk but I could tell she was just as tired as I was. She took my hand and lead me to the bedroom.

Arizona went into the bathroom first so I changed. When she came back she sat down on the bed taking off her pants so she could remove her prosthetic. I decided to give her a little privacy and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

When I got out of the bathroom Arizona was already in bed. I moved the covers and slid in next to her. I opened my arms and she moved into them. I was surprised to feel her skin against mine.

"Arizona" I couldn't say anything else because her lips were upon mine. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes tracing patterns on my chest.

"Earlier you said you were ready to make love to your wife again. I have been wanting to for awhile now but I didn't want to rush you. I know you wouldn't want to for a long time after everything and I accepted that. Now you gave the green light to be able to share that connection again and I don't want to lose another day without sharing that special connection with you."

I smiled at her and put my hands on her hips. I flipped us so I was on top and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't love anything else then to make love to you." The feeling of being tired was no longer present. Actually, I felt wide awake.

I put my hands on either side of her sides on the bed. She smiled at me running her hand on my cheek. "I love you so much Calliope."

"I love you so much too." She pulled my head down connecting our lips. Every time I kiss her I feel the butterflies and fireworks go off even if it is a simple kiss but this kiss was different. This kiss was all of those things times a billion. I felt the butterflies fluttering around as if they had a ton of caffeine.

The fireworks were like the grand finale on the fourth of July from everywhere in the world combined into one finale show. I felt the love radiating off of Arizona's lips onto mine. It was so magical I thought that things were going to appear inside our bedroom through the magic.

I deepened the kiss as Arizona's hand went to my hair pulling my head down as far as it could go. I ran my right hand up and down her side and ran my tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission. She quickly gave me permission opening her mouth slightly. As soon as she did I slide my tongue into her mouth.

When our tongues meet we both moaned. Just the pure feeling of part of her I haven't felt in so long can do this to me I can only imagine what other areas will do. Arizona took her other hand that wasn't pulling my head down and took put it under my shirt.

I pulled away from our kiss and sat up. I looked down into Arizona's eyes and nodded when her hands went to the hem of my shirt. I raised my arms so she could pull my shirt over my head, as soon as she did I heard her gasp.

I let my eyes trail down her body to breast. I feel the air go out of my lungs and found breathing to be difficult. There right in front of me were Arizona's perfect breast. I ran my fingertips along the curve of her right breast.

I watched goose bumps and heard Arizona's breathing hitch. I looked into her lust filled eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful Arizona."

She ran her thumb across my cheekbone and smiled. "Not even beautiful can describe you Calliope." My smile got bigger and I leaned down to recapture her lips with mine.

When our lips touched so did our breast. It sent an electric charge through my body straight to my core. Normally I would go from her lips to her neck but I needed to feel her nipple inside my mouth.

I pulled away and heard Arizona lightly groan in protest. As soon as my lips wrapped around her nipple the groan turned into a moan. I kept my lips wrapped around her nipple as I flicked it with my tongue resulting in louder moans escaping Arizona's mouth.

Making love with Arizona now wasn't about getting pleasure but about reconnecting our souls. We were meant to be together but were separated by the past. By being separated for so long I wanted to explore Arizona's body as if it were the first time.

I ran my right hand up and down her stomach slowly. I could feel her muscles moving telling me that once I touched where she wanted she wouldn't last long. I pulled away from Arizona's nipple and looked up at her still running my hand on her stomach.

Her eyes were closed which I didn't want right now. I wanted to see her reaction when I touched her for the first time in so long. "Arizona open your eyes, I want to see you."

She opened her eyes and looked down at me. I smiled at her and slowly made gentle kisses down her body till I got to her pussy. "Are you ready?"

She just nodded her head and I placed gentle kisses on her outer lips. Arizona moaned and I kept kissing her outer lips until I opened her lips with my fingers. I used the tip of my tongue to run from the bottom up resulting in louder moans to come from Arizona.

I looked up again to find her eyes closed. "Keep your eyes open." She opened her eyes once again and I knew it would be hard for her to keep them open.

I circled her entrance with the tip of my tongue slightly dipping it in. Arizona moaned even louder and put her hand on my head. I slowly slipped my tongue into her entrance looking up at Arizona to find any discomfort.

There was none as I seen her look back at me. Her face when she moaned almost makes me cum right there with her. I slowly slid my tongue in and out of her until I gradually got faster. Arizona held my head down to her as hard as she could as I got faster. Her other hand gripped onto me tightly as I went in and out.

Arizona didn't last very long because shortly after my tongue got fast I felt her walls clench and felt her warm liquid pour into my mouth. I heard her scream my name as she came, it felt like music to my ears. I watched her face as she came and felt myself orgasm with her.

After such a long time without having sex with Arizona I wasn't surprised that I had. I felt my body go stiff as I felt the liquid come out of me and felt the aftershocks go through me. Once they were finished I went back up Arizona laying soft kisses up her body until got to her lips.

Her eyes were closed when I kissed her lips. As she felt my lips on hers her eyes opened and she smiled. "Did you?"

I blushed normally I needed to be touched before something like that happens. "Yeah I did."

"That's okay I thought it was sexy."

"Really you thought it was sexy?"

"Everything about you is sexy."

I got off her and as soon as I did she got on top of me. "You weren't nervous about me being down there."

"No because I trust you Calliope. You've seen it before it doesn't bother me. Now let me show you how much I love you." Arizona pulled off my pants and panties and I knew it would be a magical night.


End file.
